Imagination Island (Artemis
Bedtime with Artemis: Imagination Island, also known as Artemis' Imagination Island, is a special spun-off to Artemis and Friends, and will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Lita and May are having a sleepover and May's mom, Caroline reads them a story about a mystical place called Imagination Island but orders them to fall asleep after five minutes. When Artemis comes to life, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Artemis mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Alvin, George, Luna, and Danny. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Luna and Danny stay on the ship, Artemis and the kids go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance Artemis and the kids eventually decide that they must find some help to either get off the island or to help get their ship off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Utonium, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Artemis helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing May decides to give Utonium her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Utonium starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Utonium gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Utonium takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Cast: * Barney - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Baby Bop - Luna (Sailor Moon) * BJ - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Tosha - May (Pokemon) * Min - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Shawn - Alvin Seville (Sailor Moon) * Derek - George Shrinks * Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Tosha's Mom - Caroline (Pokemon) * Tosha's Dad - Norman (Pokemon) Songs: # Just Imagine # Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1), Blow the Man Down, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2), My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3), A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea, and Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4/Finale)) # That's What an Island Is # Jungle Adventure # Utonium's Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Just Imagine (Reprise) # It's Good to Be Home Trivia: * This is the first time not to include Artemis Theme Song (although it was heard as a score when Artemis greets May and Lita). * This special takes place before ''Artemis Live! in New York City''. * This marks the first appearance of Professor Utonium. He would later return to the stage show tour, Artemis' Big Surprise to show Artemis, Luna, Danny, and the audience his brand new toy factory. * This is the only time not to feature any of Artemis' signature songs ("Artemis Theme Song" and "I Love You"). * This group (Lita, May, George and Alvin) also appeared in "May I Help You?". * This special marks the last regular appearance of George Shrinks until the Season 3 episode On the Move. * This is the fourth time no one says goodbye to Artemis before he turns back into a doll. Gallery: Artemis TV Series.jpg|Artemis as Barney Luna in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Luna as Baby Bop Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny as BJ May in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|May as Tosha Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Min Alvin Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Alvin Seville as Shawn George Shrinks.jpg|George Shrinks as Derek Professor Utonium (TV Series)-0.jpg|Professor Utonium as Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt Caroline in Pokemon.jpg|Caroline as Tosha's Mom Norman in Pokemon.jpg|Norman as Tosha's Dad Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Luke Yannuzzi